


quiet

by buckys_cherry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Sebastian Stan, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, Touching in public, Vaginal Fingering, public fingering, sebastian is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_cherry/pseuds/buckys_cherry
Summary: seb gets a naughty idea while the two of you are on the train home





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> hi darlings! i got inspired by those pics of seb on the subway from a while ago and i got a bit carried away. i can't believe i wrote this, but here we are. i’m going to hell. enjoy , xo cherry <3 | lowercase intended

the subway car was particularly packed today. people crowded in as tight as possible, all wanting to get where they’re going fast, not willing to wait for another train with more room. everyone had headphones in, one hand on the ceiling poles, the other holding a phone or book. none paid any mind to one another, wrapped up in their own worlds. 

your back was snug against sebastian’s front, between the dividers separating the seats from the door area. the two of you were practically hidden between the divider and railing and the people crowded close around you. you could feel sebastian’s toned chest against you even through the layers of jackets as his one hand held the railing above you, and the other wrapped protectively around your waist. he pulled you closer as more people filed in. 

you bite back a gasp as you feel seb lean slightly on the side of the car to support himself better as he moves his hand from the railing, quickly sliding the glove off, to the back of your thigh, discreetly wrapping around and trailing up under your skirt, dangerously close to your most private of areas. 

“now listen to me, sweet girl. i’m gonna play with you a little, right here, right now. and you’re gonna stay quiet for me alright? can’t make a peep. think you can do that, sweetheart?” sebastian husks in your ear. your tummy flips as you feel his hot breath against your neck and his words register. was he serious? he was really going to do this now? you should’ve known you had this coming though. he had had a devious look in his eye all day, staring at you greedily in your almost too short skirt and sweater. he had been planning this, wanting to see just how much of a good girl you could be for him. 

you fight back a blush, turning your head to look at him with wide eyes. you could say no, he wouldn’t push you into anything you felt you couldn’t handle, but you were already gone. he smirks down at you, letting out a quiet chuckle when you bashfully turn back, look down at your feet, and whisper a barely-audible "yes, sebastian.” 

his hand moves, rubbing you over your soaked panties. you dart your eyes around nervously. no one would be able to see what was going on, you both were as good as hidden from the ribs down and from where you two were tucked in a corner, everyone had their backs to you. all you had to do was stay quiet, which was almost impossible with the way sebastian's large hand was petting your sensitive mound expertly, only intensifying the dull heat in your belly that had been growing with each sinful look he gave you that day. he knew exactly how to get you riled.

suddenly, the arm around your waist tightens and his fingers hook and pull your panties to the side. you bite your lip to stop the gasp as he runs a single finger from your sensitive bud down to your opening. he chuckles, leaning down once again to whisper in your ear.

"already so wet for me, huh baby? that feel good?" you have to stop your hips from bucking when his fingers gather your slick, running back up to your little nub. he starts a slow, brutal pace, rubbing little circles. you try to calm your breathing, staring a hole through the floor, your hair forming a curtain around your face to hide the furious blush on your cheeks.

your toes curl and you grab the arm around you for support as one of sebastian's fingers slowly circles your hole. your lips part as he slides it in, slowly dragging in and out, your walls clenching around him. you squeak and gasp as he adds another finger, pushing them in deep. his fingers leave you, causing you to quietly whine and your hips to follow.

"nuh uh uh. what did i say, sweetheart? gotta stay quiet for me, or else everyone'll turn and see you with my fingers buried in that little pussy. how 'bout some incentive, huh? you stay quiet and take my fingers like a good little girl, i'll let you choose how i fuck you when we get home. how's that sound, baby doll?"

you're speechless, eyes glazed over and lost in the thought of him holding you down under him and fucking his cock into your tight heat, stuffing you full. you bite your lip and nod, suddenly determined to show him you can do this, needing his praise like you need air.

his fingers enter you again, slow and deep, dragging against your walls and stretching you. your teeth practically pierce through your lip as sebastian's thumb moves to your clit, rubbing and adding a third finger. your legs almost give out. his fingers are so long and itssogood you wanna scream. but you stay silent, letting sebastian hold you up and work your kitty, and your chest swells at the quiet "attagirl" he chuckles in your ear.

his fingers quicken, pushing and prodding and rubbing at your walls and you lose yourself, forgetting you're in public and anyone could turn around and take a wild guess at what's happening from your bright red cheeks and dazed eyes and sebastian is a /sadist/.

his thumb presses harder on your button and he leans down, sensing your building peak. "such a good girl, letting me play with your sweet little kitty in public. doin' so good stayin' quiet for me, just like i asked. feels good, huh?" he teases, pushing his fingers in as deep as they'll reach.

your tummy tightens and you fill with heat, gripping his arm for dear life. your eyes dart around, making sure no one's turned around and you let out a breath of relief when you see only backs and bowed heads.

you quickly look back at sebastian, not sure why, but you're pleading. he only smirks, nodding his head as a signal for you to turn back. you almost whimper, you can feel yourself getting to the edge and you're not sure you can stay quiet once you do. but he's right there, calming you with just the feeling of his breath on your neck and his body molded to yours.

"come on, sweet girl. come for me, you can do it. that's it, baby. so good," he cooes.

suddenly, his fingers catch that certain special spot and you're gone. your eyes squeeze shut and you feel your walls tighten and gush around his fingers. the arm around your waist moves down to your hips to keep them from bucking and drawing unwanted attention.

he whispers encouragements as he works you down, fingers slowing and gently petting you. your eyes flutter shut and you breathe out a silent sigh of relief.

sebastian's hand leaves you, setting your underwear right and wiping his fingers on the inside of your thighs and skirt, causing you to blush and fully turn around to face him. he pulls his glove back on and smiles at you before wrapping both arms around you and pulling you into a hug. you hear your stop come over the loudspeaker as the train slows, bringing you back to reality. sebastian releases you, taking your hand and leading you onto the platform, ready to get his girl home and give her a very well earned reward.

bonus:

sebastian doesn't miss the adoring look on the elderly lady sat on the platform's face at the way your gloved fingers intertwine. he can't help but wickedly smirk to himself as he pulls you into the chilly new york streets. /if only she knew/...


End file.
